


I See You

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Bedivere, Kink Discovery, Lancer Bedivere, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: NSFW Bedi-tober Day 3: Exhibitionism(This is an AU where the Bedivere of the Prototype universe is a woman who wields a lance. She is summoned in Chaldea along with Arthur and Prototype Merlin.)Although with an important mission of saving humanity from incineration, a Servant being summoned in Chaldea is granted a second chance in life. It's an opportunity to learn and discover things that they usually couldn't. That includes things about oneself, and what Bedivere learns here is something like that.
Relationships: Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Bedivere | Saber
Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written gxg nsfw despite being a girl who likes girls, so i'm happy that i finally fixed that

When Bedivere first saw Merlin like that, she runs away.

She runs away as fast as she can as far as away as she can.

\--

Bedivere is King Arthur’s knight. It’s inevitable that she has been exposed to magical beings like fairies, dragons, and the like, but even so, she feels that her life has been more or less as normal as it is allowed to be.

She never expected that after living what she thought was the entirety of her life, she’d be summoned in a place far from Britain as a being called a ‘Heroic Spirit’. Although the reason she was summoned had a purpose—a far too important one, saving humanity from incineration—it still felt like a second chance in life. She can now do things that she didn’t even think were possible when she was alive—mingle with people whom she normally wouldn’t meet without crossing the seas, learn to use technology that didn’t exist in her time, cook and taste food that aren’t from Britain.

This place where she was summoned—Chaldea—was truly interesting. She even got to meet a male version of herself. That was an interesting encounter, to say the least. He acted so much like her. They only differed in superficial matters: he's a man, he's taller, he was given a silver arm by the Merlin that he knew, and he wields a sword. Meanwhile, she uses a lance and never received such a present from her world’s Merlin.

And speaking of Merlin, she too had a male version. The Merlin of her world smiled a lot, but the male one seemed to smile even more often. He seemed much more charming, too, and the first time that she met him, she actually felt an inexplicable—almost hypnotic—pull to him, but she quickly snapped out of it. She realizes that it must be an effect of his being part-incubus.

She even met different versions of King Arthur. Multiple variations of him… or her, in fact. The King Arthur of the other world is a woman. Bedivere found it surprising but also empowering as a woman herself that there is a world out there where the person that she admired the most is a woman like her, too. Apart from that, Chaldea showed her that a lot of strong and important historical figures with leadership positions were women.

She was so in awe with learning about entirely new things that she completely forgot that learning new things about herself and what was already familiar to her is also possible.

She just returned to Chaldea, fresh from a quest with Master, a female King Arthur who wields the sacred lance, and the great tactician, Zhuge Liang. She felt pressured to perform well, being put in a team with a version of her king and a renowned tactician. She herself can do tactics, but she really has nothing on the real deal…

But after everything, Master still kindly thanks her for a job well done, and now she's here, walking in the halls of Chaldea.

She can hear the usual bustle of the cafeteria despite it still being a few corridors away. She thinks of what she wants to eat. Even if servants don’t really need food for sustenance, it still was as much of a pleasure as when they were alive. She still can’t help but appreciate food when she can, especially now that there are cooks from all over the world and various eras in the place.

She turns right, and then she bumps into someone.

She was about to deliver an apology, as she usually would in a situation like that, but instead, she just falls on her behind and stares like a fool. Her face instantly feels hot along with the entirety of her body as she does nothing but sit there.

There was Merlin, the one from her world, standing proudly with no clothes on. She had her usual small and peaceful smile as she meets Bedivere’s eyes with no shame.

They just stay there like that.

But of course, it was Bedivere who gets up first.

When Bedivere first saw Merlin like that, she runs away.

She runs away as fast as she can as far as away as she can.

And she heard Merlin’s giggle as she does.

\--

It’s been a week, and Bedivere couldn’t really keep the encounter out of her head. She keeps remembering it when she's idle, when she's alone, and when she's trying to sleep. She just ignored it and hoped that it will go away on its own, but today has been especially bad because she remembered it during a quest, and the memory is even getting weirder.

As she was using her Noble Phantasm, Merlin’s naked body flashed in her mind. Apart from that, she saw herself naked too as she sat on the floor with an excited blush instead of the shy one that she realistically should have had. She ended up making a mistake and attacking an enemy that easily evaded her. It was definitely shameful. She didn’t feel any judgment from the Goddess of the Underworld and Zhuge Liang, her teammates for this quest, but it didn’t make the shame any less intense.

She apologized to them and to Master after that.

And as if it were a mockery of that first time, she sees Merlin again when she turns in that certain corner.

This time, she doesn’t fall to the ground. She simply recoils, and even if her face burned just as hot, she manages to look Merlin in the eyes firmly.

“…M-Merlin, what are you doing? If someone sees you, it’s going to reflect badly on the king!”

“Oh?” Merlin has a mischievous smile on her face. Bedivere knows because she's making it a point to look at nowhere else but Merlin’s face. “Good day to you, too, Sir Bedivere.”

She nervously looks around. The fact that she can also hear the noise from the cafeteria today just makes her even more anxious. “Please clothe yourself at once. If the king sees you—”

“Well, then, won’t you lend me your clothes?”

“Why would I do that?”

“You're the one who wants to clothe me so badly.”

“Merlin, please have some decency.”

“If you're not going to lend me anything, then I guess I’ll just walk like this!” She hums. “Hmmm, I wonder what they're serving in the cafeteria today…”

“Y-You will not dare!”

Merlin is already walking further down the hall. Bedivere hurriedly chases after her, taking off her cape.

“All right, here! Use this to cover yourself!”

Merlin drapes the cape over her shoulders and looks at her with the same sly smile. “Well, this is hardly enough. It will only cover my back.”

“That’s because you should wrap it around your body…”

“Why not lend me your armor too?”

“It’s going to take too long to take it—wait a moment. Wait, wait, wait.” Bedivere narrows her eyes. “Aren’t the clothes of servants just from magic? You're showing up like this by choice!”

Merlin giggles. “Do you want your cape back?”

Bedivere hears footsteps, and she immediately panics. “Merlin, please just—”

Merlin touches her, and suddenly, her armor and her clothes were all gone, too. Her body immediately feels like it’s burning in shame. She realizes too late that there were already slight tears of horrified shame in the corner of her eyes as she hears the footsteps again. Her heart won’t stop beating so madly. It was as if a fire started burning inside, and it’s spreading everywhere too fast for her liking.

“Relax, relax.” Merlin sounds so calm. “They went the other way.”

“Merlin, I'm serious, what are you doing? Turn me back!”

Merlin giggles again. “You're far too serious, Sir Bedivere. My, you have such a beautiful body. It’s a shame that you keep it so hidden with layers and layers of clothes.”

Beautiful body? What is Merlin even talking about? Bedivere doesn’t know why hearing that actually made something in her tingle. “Merlin, please… If the king sees me like this… If the king sees _us_ like this…!”

“Shh, it’s fine. Doesn’t it get you excited?”

“E-E-Excited?”

Merlin smirks. “I know that you’ve been dreaming about my body ever since you’ve seen me.”

“…I-I-I—excuse me, what!?”

“You're into this sort of thing, aren’t you, Sir Bedivere?” Merlin takes a step towards her, and she takes a step back. She feels so exposed. Merlin’s gaze is so confident and unwavering, it almost feels like Merlin is seeing beyond her body. Her everything, down to the littlest cells, to her secrets, even the ones she doesn’t know about.

“I-I don’t know what you're talking about… Merlin, please…”

“Well, yes, it’s true that you don’t know. But as someone with my nature, it just comes with the territory that I know what someone is into, you see.” Merlin takes a step forward again. Bedivere is already cornered far too fast. “Even if it means that I know before they know.”

“W-What are you even implying…”

Bedivere gasps. Merlin’s hand is already on her body before she realizes it. It rests on her waist, tickling it softly, and crawling very slowly to her pussy. Even if it was so slow, Bedivere didn’t stop her. She wonders why. All she could do is nervously look around and breathe deeply as an effort to curb the discomfort brought by her intense heartbeat.

“You’ve had too many dreams of being exposed in public…” Merlin whispers to her ears. A finger slips inside her. “Look. You're so, so wet just by being naked in Chaldea’s hallway. I haven’t even touched you before this yet.”

“A-Ah… Merlin…” She's going to die of embarrassment. She can’t look at Merlin. She's keeping her eyes on the ends of the hallway and wishing that no one shows up.

She slides in a second finger so easily. Bedivere doesn’t want to acknowledge that Merlin is right, that she truly is too wet and that’s why this whole motion is going by so effortlessly. “I wonder why you like it… Is it a secret desire of being watched? It _is_ true that you’ve been mostly overlooked in favor of your peers, after all.”

Merlin’s words feel like they're slicing her open, but she can’t even protest. Her mind is too busy trying to see if anyone will walk in, and her body is too busy reacting to Merlin’s fingers. Merlin is moving too expertly—every thrust she makes feels deliberate and calculated like she's specifically trying to get Bedivere to feel a certain way.

And it works.

Every thrust feels like a jolt directly in her brain. She doesn’t want to dare look down because she can already feel how easily her body is receiving Merlin’s fingers. Merlin already has three fingers inside at this point, yet it was still as easy as thrusting just one. She doesn’t dare look down because if she does, she will be confronted by how her body is readily welcoming this, readily accepting this pleasure.

“M-Merlin, please… I don’t want someone to see…”

“Really?” Merlin breathes against her ear. “Really, really? Do you mean that?”

“Y-Yes, please… Let’s just… go somewhere else…”

“You're sure you don’t want it? Being watched, having everyone see how lewd you can be even if you look so pure usually… your body which is usually hidden to them will be visible to them, and then they can finally notice how beautiful and huge your breasts actually are under your armor.” Merlin giggles. Bedivere shivers. She can feel her mind getting more distracted from keeping watch. “They’ll regard you in a different light… They’ll know how attractive you actually are. They’ll eye you with a renewed longing. Everyone will be looking at you.”

“N-No, please, Merlin, I can’t handle more—”

And then she hears footsteps, and her king shows up from the end of the hall.

She's horrified, but she ends up climaxing at that very point. She shuts her eyes as she does, and her legs tremble. Her mind feels empty, but the feelings of shock, pleasure, and excitement remained. Even as her thoughts start to disappear, the heat of her face, the wild beating of her heart, and the sweat on her temples all remained.

When she finally gathered herself, she breathes as deeply as she could.

The king is nowhere to be found.

“Hehe, don’t look so horrified. That was just an illusion.” Merlin leans closer, embracing her. Their chests touch. Bedivere still isn’t in the right mental state to feel or react how she usually would. “But see… you liked being watched. I was right.”

She wanted to say something, anything to retort against what Merlin is accusing her, but she only manages to say two words.

“…You're right…”

\--

When Bedivere first saw Merlin like that, she runs away.

She runs away as fast as she can as far as away as she can.

The second time, she learns something new about herself.

The third time and the times after that, Bedivere joins Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Watersports, so come back if you're into that :)


End file.
